seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakone
Yakone (Ya-cone) is a young polar bear with a red-tinted pelt. He is in love with Kallik. He is one of the four main characters in the Return To The Wild Series. __TOC__ Personality Yakone is well prepared for things. He has a leader-like personality. History Seekers: The Original Series ''Spirits in the Stars'' : Yakone makes his first appearence in the series on Star Island. While climbing a hill Toklo sees him standing on a distant rock. He gazes at them for a moment, before galloping away and vanishing behind a hill. He is friendly toward the bears, and most especially Kallik. He is one of the bears that gets sick from eating the seal. Ujurak helps him get the sickness out of his system by making him throw up by eating moss. He goes hunting and swimming with Kallik and later sees her carrying Kissimi away. He then tells Toklo to leave after he fights with Unalaq. At the end of the book, when Ujurak dies, he decides to go with the bears. He develops a crush on Kallik. Seekers: Return to the Wild ''Island Of Shadows : Yakone is new to the Seekers' group, yet he fits in well and gets along well with the other bears. Toklo is often jealous of him for supplying prey for the bears and being a bit like a leader, which Toklo often does. Toklo wishes Ujurak was with them rather than Yakone. : When Nanulak joins the group, Yakone seems uneasy, yet treats him well. When Nanulak nearly pushed Kallik off a cliff, he is very angry at Nanulak. When it is revealed about Nanulak's kin, like Kallik and Lusa, he is shocked and appauled at Nanulak's lies, and wants him gone. The Melting Sea : In the beginning, the four Seeker bears are having a race. Lusa falls in a drift, so Yakone helps her. Later on in the book, when they arrive at the Melting Sea they meet a she-bear, Akna, and they stay with her and her two cubs. Toklo teaches her how to hunt on land. They then leave her, but first Kallik and her hunt. : Later on when they are traveling they go by the no-claws dens, they see a bear in a cage they then help her when the den is on fire. They go inside and they try to help two male bears in a cage. It is too hard, so Ujurak comes in the form as a no-claw and he helps them. They help the one bear in the cage and learn that her name is Shila. She says that she doesn't remember anything. : Later on, they go onto the ice and they meet Taqqiq and some of his friends who attack them because they say they are on their territory. They fight the journeying bears and Shila says they have been attacking bears for food and destroying dens, and she tells them that they have attacked her family. : They then go and look for Shila's family, and Taqqiq and his friends follow them they say that they are gone. They then think they are dead, so Kallik attacks Taqqiq and calls him a murderer. She tells him she wishes he was never born. Toklo breaks them up and they leave. : Taqqiq follows and tells him they did not kill them, so he helps them find them. They find Shila's family, and Shila is happy to see her family again. Shila's mother does not know if she should trust Taqqiq, so she keeps an eye on him. : In the end of the book they gather all the polar bears and Toklo teaches them how to fight like a grizzly bear. Taqqiq gets his friends and they all fight Salik's bears. The polar bears all win. In the end, Kallik can't sleep and keeps Yakone awake. He tells her to come outside, where they then have a private talk and they decide to go with Toklo and Lusa until they go home. Then, Kallik and Yakone will go back to the Melting Sea. : ''River of Lost Bears Coming Soon! Trivia *Yakone's name means "Red Aurora" in Inuktitut, hence his'' red''-tinted pelt. Quotes :Yakone: "I don't want you to leave." :Kallik: "I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different.." :Yakone: ''"They can be. Let me come with you."'' :Kallik: "But this is your home......." :Yakone:'' "My home is wherever I want it to be."'' :Yakone telling Kallik that he will come with her to the Melting Sea, Spirits in the Stars',' '''pages 271-272 (hardcover). : '''Lusa: ''"The forest isn't my real home, though."'' : Yakone: ''"But I thought..."'' : Lusa:'' '"No, I was born in the Bear Bowl. : '''Yakone: ''"What's a Bear Bowl?"'' : Lusa: ''"It's a place flat-faces made. There are a whole bunch of bears there. My mother, Ashia, and my father, King, and my friend Yogi. And one time I met Toklo's mother, Oka, there."'' :Yakone: ''"Sounds weird. Why would the no-claws make a place like that?"'' :Lusa: ''"They liked looking at us, I guess. We had fun there, Yogi and I. We used to hide like this. And then we'd leap out and pounce!"'' :-Lusa telling Yakone about the Bear Bowl, The Melting Sea, page 80 (hardcover) : : Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:Island of Shadows Characters Category:The Melting Sea Characters Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Main Characters